Fan:Agumon Brothers (Warriors)
Razor the Agumon is a fictional character and a Digimon who was partnered with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya for Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02 and for the 7th Season also (for a short period of time). No he is back in action in Digimon Warriors (Not to be confused with Fan:Digimon: Warriors) The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. From the previous seasons he has got the ability to digivolve and in his mega form to DNA Digivolve with another great mega leveled digimon to form Omnimon. But in an episode, both the Digimon have to sacrifice their Omnimon form to cure the Vaccine Digimon God, MegaOmnimonX. The Rookie level, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Razor is still the partner to the former DigiDestined leader Tai. After he is revealed to his brother, Blaze, he reveals Tai and others that his true name is Razor (though Razor being his true name, he is still referred to as Agumon by DigiDestined Members, while he is called Razor by others). Blaze, Razor's younger brother encounter similiar situations of name while in his case it is DATS who call him Agumon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath': Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. *'Claw Attack': Slashes with claws. *'Sharp Claw': Attacks with claws. *'DigiZord': Enlarges and transforms into a Rookie DigimonZord (AgumonZord). Controlled by Fire Warrior (Tai). *'DigiZord-volve': (Only when in his AgumonZord form) DigiZord-volves into GreymonZord. Description Now, Razor works with all the 12 Digital Warriors (earlier known as the DigiDestined), their partners and Power Rangers 7Heaven (Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, RPM & Samurai. While still in the team, he don't "actually" work with Tamers, Frontiers, D.A.T.S, Xros Heart United Army, Ben Tennyson's Team & Plumbers, Avengers & Justice League of America in the series till the Season 2, where they all face same terror together. Other Appearances NONE till date. June 21st 2012 GMT+5:30. Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form. Razor has Greymon form from the beginning of this series. He allows Tai to DigiLink his power with him and transform Tai's Fire Warrior Armor to Fire Champion Warrior Armor which gives Tai Fire Incinerator. Attacks *'Nova Blast': Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. *'DigiLink Champion': Uses his power to upgrade Tai's Armor temporarily. *'DigiZord': Enlarges and transforms into a Champion DigimonZord (GreymonZord). Controlled by Fire Champion Warrior (Tai). *'DigiZord-volve': (Only when in his GreymonZord form) DigiZord-volves into MetalGreymonZord. |- | MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. His left arm is called the "Trident Arm". Razor also has MetalGreymon form from the beginning of this series. He allows Tai to DigiLink his power with him and transform Tai's Fire Champion Warrior Armor to Fire Ultimate Warrior Armor which gives Tai Chrome Incinerator. Attacks *'Giga Blaster': Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. *'Mega Claw': Shoots his "Trident Arm" to slash, stab, or wrap up enemies. *'DigiLink Champion': Can also use his power to upgrade Tai's Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink Ultimate': Uses his power to further upgrade Tai's Champion Armor temporarily. *'DigiZord': Enlarges and transforms into an Ultimate DigimonZord (MetalGreymonZord). Controlled by Fire Ultimate Warrior (Tai). *'DigiZord-volve': (Only when in his MetalGreymonZord form) DigiZord-volves into WarGreymonZord. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | WarGreymon WarGreymon is Razor's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets and the "Brave Shield" on his back. WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form from the onset of this series. He allows Tai to DigiLink his power with him and transform Tai's Fire Ultimate Warrior Armor to Fire Mega Warrior Battlizer which gives Tai Chrome Battlizer with Dramon Destroyer 2.0 Attacks *'Terra Force': Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Terra Force': Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses his "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw': Slashes his "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets. *'DigiLink Champion': Can also use his power to upgrade Tai's Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink Ultimate': Can also use his power to further upgrade Tai's Champion Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink Mega': Uses his power to even further upgrade Tai's Ultimate Armor temporarily. *'DigiZord': Enlarges and transforms into a Mega DigimonZord (WarGreymonZord). Controlled by Fire Mega Warrior (Tai). *'DigiZord-volve': (Only when in his WarGreymonZord form) DigiZord-volves into VictoryGreymonZord. |- | VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is Razor's SuperUltimate form. In an episode, after Omnimon's form is been sacrificed, both WarGreymon and MetalGreymon digivolve by the energy given by MegaOmnimonX to Tai and Matt respectively. VictoryGreymon & ZeedGarurumon then defeat the minor minion of LightDemonomon and DarkAngelomon. He allows Tai to DigiLink his power with him and transform Tai's Fire Mega Warrior Battlizer to Fire SuperUltimate Warrior Infinity Armor which gives Tai Chrome Incinerator, Chrome Battlizer, Dramon Destroyer 2.0 and Dramon Breaker 2.0. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Gaia': Splits the Dramon Breaker and equips the pieces to its arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields. *'DigiLink Champion': Can also use his power to upgrade Tai's Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink Ultimate': Can also use his power to further upgrade Tai's Champion Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink Mega': Can also use his power to even further upgrade Tai's Ultimate Armor temporarily. *'DigiLink SuperUltimate': Uses his power to fully upgrade Tai's Mega Battlizer temporarily. *'DigiZord': Enlarges and transforms into a Mega DigimonZord (VictoryGreymonZord). Controlled by Fire SuperUltimate Warrior (Tai). *'DigiMegazord': (Only when in his VictoryGreymonZord form) Forms Digital Warrior Megazord when combined with ZeedGarurumonZord, KabukimonZord, OrnismonZord, TyrantKabuterimonZord, AegisdramonZord, ShadowSeraphimonZord, ShadowOphanimonZord, ImperialdramonPaladinZord, GrandisKuwagamonHoneyZord, PukumonZord & VarodurumonZord.